


Butterflies

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: As they walk out into the hallway of the Garrison, Shiro casually asks, “there’s going to be a meteor shower tonight and I was thinking of heading back to the desert shack to check it out. You wanna come with?”“Yes.” Keith almost replies immediately and at full volume with the intensity of his excitement. “I mean… yeah, sure. That would be fun.”“It’s a date, then,” Shiro says before they part ways.If only, Keith thinks to himself, half in longing and half in gratefulness that he actually gets to spend some time alone with Shiro. He knows Shiro may never feel the same way about him and may never even know about his feelings for him, and truthfully, he doesn’t even know how to break it to him.The butterflies he gets from being with Shiro never really leave, even when he’s actually together with him. They flutter around in his stomach with enough energy and adrenalin to fuel his love even further.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 20





	Butterflies

Keith never knew he could fall for someone this hard. Sure, he’s had plenty of crushes before but none this serious as this once. And, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy to overcome either, seeing that he’s thinking about him from the late nights in his dorm room to the early morning classes he shares with him. 

And it’s there, Keith’s smile is unmistakable, despite trying his best to hide it when Shiro enters his classroom. 

Graced with the beauty of the gods, Shiro is a marvel on his own. Keith can only gaze longingly as those steel-grey eyes and he could only wish for his fingers to run through Shiro’s jet black forelock and trace his undercut. 

Even when Shiro opens his mouth, it was as if the heavens just opened. Entranced, Keith loses all sense of reality as his eyes only focus on Shiro. 

“Uh, Keith… Keith, is everything okay?” The sound of his name calls him to attention. The very voice he’s so drawn to is the one that asks the question. 

Keith snaps back into reality and tries to piece together what’s going on, with his cheeks starting to burn at the realization of him getting way too lost in a daydream once more. 

All his daydreaming has taken him to the end of the lesson and people around him were starting to leave.

“Shiro, yes, everything is… fine… yeah, everything’s good.” Keith tried to downplay his obvious cluelessness of the context of the question. 

“Okay, great! I just needed to know if you needed any extra help or anything, but I mean, if you needed, you always know where to find me,” Shiro answers, as if nothing seems out of place at that moment. 

Keith was also torn by the fact that Shiro will never be his, because he was Shiro’s best friend, and it would just be  _ way  _ too awkward. 

Still, when Shiro flashes his signature half-smile at him, Keith’s heart seems to be squished slowly until it pops like a balloon. He doesn't know if he’ll ever give up his hope of them being together. 

As they walk out into the hallway of the Garrison, Shiro casually asks, “there’s going to be a meteor shower tonight and I was thinking of heading back to the desert shack to check it out. You wanna come with?”

“Yes.” Keith almost replies immediately and at full

volume with the intensity of his excitement. “I mean... yeah, sure. That would be fun.”

Inside, Keith’s doing a little happy dance of his own. He knows it’s probably just an old, regular stargazing sort of session with Shiro that shouldn’t yield much excitement, however, he knows he can’t stop the rush of adrenaline at the thought of it. 

“Cool, then I’ll see you at nine, where the hoverbikes are?”

Keith nods, his heart pounding wildly at the thought of being just the both of them speeding through the desert at top speed. He’s able to picture his hair flying in the wind and his hands tightly around Shiro’s hard abdomen. 

“It’s a date, then,” Shiro says before they part ways. 

If only, Keith thinks to himself, half in longing and half in gratefulness that he actually gets to spend some time alone with Shiro. He knows Shiro may never feel the same way about him and may never even know about his feelings for him, and truthfully, he doesn’t even know how to break it to him. 

The butterflies he gets from being with Shiro never really leave, even when he’s actually  _ together _ with him. They flutter around in his stomach with enough energy and adrenalin to fuel his love even further. 

Under the dinner table at the Castle of Lions, he feels the cold metallic curvature of Shiro’s hand on his knee. But despite the coolness, it makes Keith feel the warmth of being at home. Keith holds onto the hand tighter, the strength of his grip is as large as his determination and as strong as his own love for Shiro. 

Shiro also grasps his hand back tightly, with his thumb gently stroking the back of Keith’s hand. 

Though they don’t speak directly with each other, their eye contact is enough to give away their relationship status. 

Most of the paladins quickly leave the table — not in an attempt to skip the asking the dishes or anything. It’s only the both of them that stay behind on this long day of individual training, which they are more than grateful for. 

“I missed you today.” Shiro is the first to murmur. His small comment makes Keith blush nonetheless. 

“How so?” Keith asks, teasingly. 

“Well, I missed seeing how happy you get when you beat the simulator bot… and maybe also how you go all out and completely crazy in the final rounds of training.” 

Keith swipes the water at Shiro’s face while he laughs. He throws some soap from the sponge he’s using at Keith, who dodges at the right time. 

Footsteps suddenly echo from the dining room and both of them freeze, caught in what could be either harmless fun or a slippery slope into the discovery of their relationship. 

Shiro coughs and immediately pretends to go back to scrubbing the dishes while Keith washes them — all in silence. 

Turns out, it’s just Coran who goes to get some snacks from the fridge for the others that are all gathered around the lounge area for a movie. After a quick question, if Shiro and Keith would like to join them before they started the show, which they politely decline, he leaves. 

Keith heaves a huge sigh of relief. “Well, that was close.”

“Yeah, I know. It was a close call back there.”

“You know… maybe we should tell them… about us… soon,” Keith says, his tone low and he casts his eyes back toward the plate in front of him. It was his idea in the first place to keep their relationship hushed but now, he’s tired of keeping his love for Shiro a secret. 

“I support that — fully,” Shiro agrees with a smile that’s warm enough to light up the entire universe. “Now, I finally get to show off my beautiful and gorgeous boyfriend to the universe,” he adds proudly. 

“Awwww, Shiro, that’s sweet. But, stop, because you’re the one that I get to show off, okay? You’re the true beauty here. Besides, that’s what I missed today: your handsome face and especially the new hair.”

It’s been a real change having Shiro’s forelock turn from black to white and seeing the pink scar across his nose but more and more, Keith has grown to love it. He even loves it when Shiro’s scarlet blush camouflages the scar, just as it is now. 

“How about we both get to show off each other to the universe?” he offers to Keith. 

“That’ll be perfect.” Keith puts the last dish onto the rack and grins at him. 

Shiro holds out his hand and Keith takes it like it’s second nature. “So, what shall we do now?”

“Hmm, we could watch a movie with the team… or we could have a little fun in your room?” Keith suggests with a smirk. “If you’re up for it, that is.”

A naughty smile crosses Shiro’s face. “You know I am.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
